


Through Green Lenses

by Yokaibytes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokaibytes/pseuds/Yokaibytes
Summary: After an accident leaves Peridot poofed, Lapis learns how quiet things are without the little green goblin around.





	Through Green Lenses

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2016 and will not be finished. Feel free to use it as a prompt or continue it if you like!

It was a dusky night, the pale moon's light reflecting off the wild grass that covered the hill leading up to the barn. Crickets could be heard chirping in the distance.

"Ah, a classic!" a very excited voice chimed. "Rewatching season one is so entertaining! We get to relive Percy and Pierre's developmental moments that make them so perfect for each other!" she voice continued, squealing excitedly. "Wouldn't you agree, Lapis?"

"...Yep," she replied blankly. It's true she did enjoy the show, but she wasn't as expressive as her rather excitable roommate, Peridot, was about it. Her enthusiasm did prove amusing however, and watching her launch off into another spiel about how Percy and Pierre were perfect for each other and that Paulette should just leave them alone was a common occurrence at the barn. They were sitting on their balcony, a luxury which they made themselves by smashing a hole through the barn.

Peridot knew that even if Lapis wasn't very vocal, she did enjoy the show. 'A gem of few words,' as Steven once called her.

Lapis looked over at Peridot in amusement. Her eyes were glued to the TV, and she was quietly chattering away about every detail in the show- she'd watched all the episodes they had so many times, she knew them by heart. The reflection of the TV screen was present on her green tinted visor; Percy and Pierre were participating in a three-legged race.

"Peridot?"

"Yes, Lapis?"

"Doesn't that visor make everything kinda... greenish for you?"

"My visor isn't very much 'green', as you say, a visor that augments my vision would not be very practical."

"Looks pretty green to me."

"T-That's because... I am... green," she sighed. "But yes, I can see just fine. Why do you ask?"

"I've just... never seen you without your visor on."

"Oh. Well, I've never taken it off before. I am not sure what I look like without it either."

"You should take it off; I am curious now."

"No way! This visor protects my sight orbs and my gem! If I took it off, I am at a higher risk of danger!"

"Peridot. There's no one else here besides you and me."

Peridot paused for a moment to think. Letting out a grumble and a sigh, she agreed. "Fine. I will remove them for just a moment! So look while you can, Lazuli." Her small green hands nervously made their way up to the edges of her visor. Lapis watched her with interest. 

Slowly, Peridot removed her visor. She blinked and looked around, before looking up at Lapis. "Everything looks so... strange." Lapis snorted upon seeing her, she did look strange without her visor. But what was even funnier was the wide-eyed, surprised look she was giving from never have seeing the world without said visor on.

"In what way?"

"Well, it's... clearer." She reached up a hand and touched her face. "It is odd not having anything here."

"Heh, well, I wouldn't say it's a bad look for you."

"You think so?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but I think I also like your visor. It's just very... you."

"It is part of me, yes," Peridot confirmed; she didn't always understand certain expressions. Lapis had picked up on a lot of them from Steven, and during her time in the mirror.

"You know, they're like... your thing."

"..My what?"

"Never mind." She paused for a moment before giving a small smirk. "Can I try them on?"

"You... want to?"

"Sure, why not?"

"O-Okay... be careful with them..." She meekly presented her beloved visor to the blue gem, who took it and observed it with interest. She turned around and put it on.

"Alright... how do I look?" she asked as she turned around. 

"Hehe... ahahaHAHAH, you look ridiculous!" Peridot chattered, almost falling over from laughter.

"Really? Heh.."

"Well, I mean, like you said, the visor's 'my thing.' And your thing is... you know... you," she corrected, gesturing to her. She's bad with compliments, but Lapis knew she was trying.

"Hm.. I dunno, I kinda like these. I think I'm gonna keep 'em, maybe make a cool meepmorp out of 'em."

"What?! No!! Give them back!" the green gem shrieked, angrily swiping for them, but Lapis held them out of her reach. "Lazuli I need those! As the leader of the Crystal Gems, I demand you return them to me or you will face my wrath!" she continued.

"More like... leader of the crystal dorks," Lapis corrected as she shoved her away jokingly.

"HEY-" Peridot was cut off as she lost her balance. She tripped and fell, plummeting right off the balcony. A wail let loose before a thud, and then a poofing noise.

"...Peridot?" Lapis called to her as she leaned over the balcony to look for where she had fallen. "Are you okay?"

There was no response. Something gleaming in the grass below caught her attention; a triangular, green gem lay where Peridot had fallen. Right next to a meepmorp they were in the process of making. It was a collaborative piece, comprised mostly of metal shards and rocks.

"Peridot!" Her water wings sprouted from her back as she launched off the balcony, landing against the earth. She knelt down and scooped up the gem carefully. "I... it was an accident... I didn't..." she looked around, as if there would be an answer for her laying around. She examined the gem and thankfully, it wasn't cracked. She took off, heading towards the temple. "Steven will know what to do..."

A knock on the screen door jostled Steven awake. He let out a groan and looked at the alarm clock he kept by his bed. "It's... three in the morning, who could it be at this hour?" he yawned. Groggily getting out of bed, he lumbered over to the front door and opened it. "Hello..?"

"Steven!"

"Lapis?" he questioned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What're you doing here? And so early in the morning? I know that gems don't need sleep, but I d-"

"I poofed Peridot."

"You... what?"

"We were just messing around and she fell, but it was because I pushed her and she landed on our meepmorp and got poofed and I..."

"It's okay, Lapis. As long as it was an accident, I'm sure she will forgive you when she reforms."

"When will she reform?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know. The last time Pearl reformed, it took her two whole weeks. The temple was a mess..."

"Two whole weeks..?"

"I don't think Peri will take that long though. But don't worry, she will be back before you know it." Steven placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "You're welcome to stay here if you want some company but I..." he paused to yawn, "...really gotta sleep. You can hang out on the couch though, maybe even try to sleep if you want."

"...Okay, thanks Steven."

"No prob, Bob."

"Lapis... it's still Lapis," she corrected him. He had explained that it was just an expression, but now it was a common joke between them.

"Heh... do you need anything?"

"I don't know... I just... feel bad, for poofing her."

"I think anyone would feel bad if they hurt someone they care about. But, she knows you didn't mean it. It's okay, we all make mistakes. All we can do now is wait for her to reform."

"But Steven, you don't understand... she was the first... friend I made on this planet besides you. What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"She's not like that, Lapis. I promise, everything will be okay. Worrying will only make it worse."

"...What can I do? To make things better?"

"Just keep her gem safe for now and when she reforms, you can apologize. Maybe make her a card, like she and I did for you that one time. I mean... even though you didn't like it that much. But she might!"

"Hm... I can't say I have the talent that you do, Steven," she replied, remembering the silly card Peridot had presented her. "Maybe I will make her a meepmorp."

"I'm sure she'd like that a lot." He smiled. "Now... I'm sorry to have to leave you hanging, but it is three in the morning and I need my sleep. Goodnight, Lapis."

"Goodnight, Steven."

Steven tiredly headed back to his bed, where he quickly fell back asleep. Lapis settled down on the couch, still holding Peridot's gem. She folded her knees against her chest and stared at it quietly. She was surprised at herself for feeling such guilt for poofing the small gem. Maybe she meant a lot more to her than she originally thought. She spent the evening staring at Peridot's motionless gem until morning came.

Steven awoke to find Lapis watching Peridot's gem in practically the same spot she had been when he talked to her during the night. "'Morning, Lapis..." he greeted as he made his way over to the fridge. "She's not reformed yet?"

"No... what's taking her so long?"

"I'm not sure. She may be making some big changes. She's only reformed one other time, you know."

"She's been poofed before?" she asked in amazement.

"Yeah, back before she was on our side, Garnet poofed her and we bubbled her. But, that's kinda how we ended up becoming friends!" he replied optimistically. "I wish I could help, but I can't really do anything for her. My healing spit wouldn't help at all, since she's not really hurt."

"It's alright, Steven."

"I think you should take some time off, do something fun to take your mind off it. I'd love to hang out with you today, but I already have plans with my friend Connie. We're going to see the new Dogcopter movie! I heard it has even more explosions than the last one!" he explained excitedly, proceeding to make finger guns and explosion noises.

Lapis smiled and gave a small chuckle. One thing that she really liked about Steven was his enthusiasm for everything. "It's alright, Steven."

"You know, you could go back to the barn and enjoy some alone time! It's always good to have some you time, you know? Peace and quiet is quite relaxing. Of course you're welcome to stay here too, but you may run into Garnet, Amethyst, or Pearl and that may get awkward..."

"Quiet, you say?" Her eyes lit up. Things were rather noisy back on the barn with Peridot, she was always chattering about something or watching camp pining hearts a little too loudly. "That... could be nice. Yeah..." She nodded, as if to agree with herself. "Alright. I'll go, take some 'me time', as you said. Can I leave her gem here? It's probably safer with you."

"Sure! Have fun, Lapis! If you need anything, just come back here." He held out his hand. "I'll put her gem somewhere safe. Let me show you where I'm putting it in case you want it." Lapis stared at the triangular gem for a second before placing it in Steven's hand.

"Okay."

Steven climbed up the stairs and placed the gem under his pillow. "There, it's safe and sound!" Lapis gave a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Steven."

Steven smiled. "She'll be back soon, I promise. Have fun!"

Lapis gave him a knowing smile and exited the temple, sprouting her water wings and taking off, heading back towards the barn.

"This... this is more like it!" Lapis gave a relaxed sigh as she floated in the pool Peridot had made from the drill hole. "No ranting about Percy and Pierre... no 'hey! Hey Lapis! Hey! Lapis! Look at this!' over and over..." She floated for a while in silence before getting out. "That got boring pretty fast. Oh well, I'll just watch some camp pining hearts."


End file.
